Pokemon black and white the tale of Touko
by Snivy27
Summary: Ok my first fanfic. on Pokemon. To let you know Touko team is going to be like the team I made on Pokemon back. But Touko and N may team up or fight each other so have fun with this. But not my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The star

Legend says that 3000 years ago a star is fell to Earth. Using the star, a DNA splicer was created by a young boy. This machine was said to help a powerful Pokemon split into three: Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem.

It is known for certain that Reshiram and Zekrom exist for they have been spotted, but so far, Kyurem has never supposedly been seen...

Even more mysteriously, the boy who had created the splicers disappeared before speaking about his astonishing achievement...if it really occurred.

Now, thousands of years later, no one still knows what happened and what will come.

~line break~line break~line break~

"TOUKO! It's time to go to the Professor's lab!" yelled Touya.

"Juniper?" questioned Touko, poking her head around the door.

Touya looked at her. "What planet are you living on? Of course Professor Juniper!"

Touko smirked and ran to her room to grab her shoes. "Coming!" she yelled back.

From beside the amused Touya, Bianca grinned. "Cheren's at the lab."

"Good." said Touya.

At that moment, Touko sprinted in, shoelaces haphazardly tied.

"C'mon!" Touya groaned as the trio ran out of the door and towards the lab.

The landscape of the place slipped past their minds in their excitement.

When they finally arrived, Cheren was at the door.

"About time." he said, rolling his eyes, before opening it. "Let's go!"

Touya and Touko flashed identical grins, and Bianca gave a happy cheer. They quickly rushed through the halls before reaching their destination.

Skidding to a stop before their Professor, the quartet looked up to see Juniper with Poke-balls.

"Professor Juniper!" cheered the four.

Professor Juniper smiled and waved the kids down. "Hey, I have a script to follow!"  
Touko and Touya groaned. "But we know you!"

Professor Juniper gave them a stern glare before continuing. "Hello, I'm Professor Juniper. You can pick from three Pokemon- Tepig, Oshawott, and Snivy. I hope you can help me with the Pokedex and have fun!"

She drew six Pokeballs from the table beside her and sent the Pokemon out- two Tepigs, Oshawotts, and Snivys.

The four's eyes were wide with joy as they stared at the new Pokemon. "Whoa!"

"Please pick your Pokemon. Remember, this will be your partner when you are on your journey, so choose carefully." said Professor Juniper.

"I've already chosen the one I want to be friends with." said Touya confidently. He quickly scooped up a Tepig and smiled at it. "Tepig, I choose you!"

Touko snickered but dropped off as Cheren pushed past her, smiling at his rival.

"Well, since you picked Tepig, I pick Oshawott." Cheren said, scooping up said Pokemon.

Bianca shook her head at Cheren. "I'm not gonna pick_ my_ Pokemon because of someone else's choice. So...I pick Tepig! He's absolutely _adorable_!"

Touko looked at the remaining Pokemon- an Oshawott and two Snivys. One of the Snivys and the Oshawott were sleeping, but the last Snivy seemed sad that it hadn't been chosen yet.

Smiling softly, Touko walked over to the sad Pokemon and asked. "Do you want to be friends?"

"Sniv!" Snivy said happily, jumping into her arms.

"Is that a yes?" Touko asked, laughing.

"Snivy!" said Snivy, jumping up and down in her arms.

"It sure seems to like you, Touko." laughed Professor Juniper.

"So...I have Oshawott, Touya and Bianca have Tepig, and Touko has Snivy?" clarified Cheren.

"No duh, Captain Obvious." said Touya, rolling his eyes.

Interrupting the four, Professor Juniper said, "So, here's your Pokedex, and the number one thing I can advise you to do is have fun with your Pokemon."

"Thanks!" they all said to the Professor.

Walking from the lab, they put their Pokemon down and began to run. The eight had fun as they raced to Route 1.

"Okay, so who ever catches the most on this route wins." said Touya.

"Snivy, what's your name?" asked Touko, looking up at the Snivy on her head and happily ignoring the boy. "I mean, does your family call you something that isn't Snivy?"

Snivy jumped off her head and picked up a branch. Quickly scrawling on the ground, it wrote that its name was "Jaden".

"Jaden." said Touko with a smile. "That's a nice name."

"Pido..."

The eight looked up, surprised by the sound. It Touko who noticed the source.

"Oh no!" she said. There was a little hurt Pidove on the ground. "What happened, little guy?" Touko yelped, picking up the Pidove.

Acting quickly, Touko put Super Potion on its cuts. As it got better, Touko stood and said, "Be more careful, and goodbye for now. Maybe we'll see you around."

"Pidove!" called the little Pidove.

"Do you want to come with us?" Touko said, looking down at the bird Pokemon.

The little Pidove nodded his head, so Touko took out a Pokeball and tapped on its head. After the Pidove was safely in the ball, she released it and asked the same question to the small bird.

"What's your name?"

The Pidove scratched the name "Gray" into the ground with a talon.

"Awesome, Gray!" said Touko, returning Gray to the Pokeball. "Let's get going!"

She and Jaden begin to walk on the route1. Once they made it to Accumula Town, Touko spotted Cheren. "So you finally made it, Touya and Bianca is in route 2." Cheren said glaring at her.

"Sorry, about that I have to fine the route. Cause I saw a Pokemon, and try to catch. But it ran off." Touko said laughing, putting her hand on her head.

They walk in to Accumula, and saw a group talking, out of wounder. The only one that wasn't wear the same outfit was a man, with bleach green hair and a red eye patch. "What is he is talking about?" ask Cheren, as they got closer to hear what he is saying.

The man was walking between two flags. That look like a shied one side white the other black. With a blue z and a top of it a p. He was talking in a strong voice, and was saying, "Do you think that Pokemons are happy with us, or is it just the truth of what we think of. The only way that Pokemon could be truly happy if we liberation. So I ask you today to release your Pokemon."

The group walk to route 2, soon as they left the people who was watching. A boy with long green walk over here, and said ready fast, "Your Pokemon it was saying..."

"What? Pokemon talking that weird thing of saying." said Cheren looking at the boy weirdly.

"Oh...So you can't hear them that sad. I'm N" said N faster.

"I don't think I need to understand what Pokemon are saying. To know what they want." said Touko looking at N.

"Then let's have a Pokemon battle." said N slowing down.

"Jaden want to battle or should we let Gray have a go?" ask Touko, looking at Jaden.

"Sni-sni!" Jaden said hopping off Touko head.

"Is that a yes..." Touko did have finish what she was saying, cause Jaden node his head.

"Let's go Loin!" said N.

"Jaden use vine whip!" said Touko happily, cause this was her first trainer battle.

Loin jump up in the air, and N call out a command to use scratch. Jaden easily dodge the scratch, and use tackle. Loin hit the ground, and N took out his Poke-balls. "Loin return." N call out.

"That was fun. We should have another battle, sometime soon." Touko said smiling at him.

"That's a nice ofter. Maybe we can do it, the next time we meet sometime." N said walking off.

"That was weirdies thing I seen but his Purrloin was weak." said Cheren looking where N walked off.

Touko smile and said goodbye to Cheren, and ran off to find a Pokemon center. After sometime she finale found one, and was waiting for nurse Joy to call her back. She keep thing on what N said. Your Pokemon it was saying. Oh...So you can't hear them that sad. "But did mine Pokemon said that made N come over?" mumbler Touko.

_**TOUKO COME TO THE FOUNT YOUR POKEMON IS READY**_

"Thanks Nurse Joy." said Touko as she pick up her Pokeballs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trio badge

Touko and Jaden were heading to Striaton City when Bianca challenged her to a battle. "Ok Tepig let's go!" yelled Bianca.

"Gray, are you ready?" asked Touko.

"Pid!" yelled Gray.

"Tepig use Ember!" yelled Bianca.

"Pidove." called Gray, flying up in the air.

"Ok! Gray, it's your turn use Gust." said Touko.

"Tep!" yelped Tepig, as it got hit by Gray's gust.

"No Tepig! Please use tackle!" yelped Bianca.

Tepig ran very fast and jumped at Gray. It landed hard on Gray, and Gray hit the ground. "Gray return! Jaden ready to go?!" Touko half asked and half yelled. Jaden jump off Touko's head.

"Tepig use Ember." said Bianca.

"Jaden dodge it then use Vine Whip!" yelped Touko.

Jaden jumped in the air right before Tepig's Ember hit him. Then it use Vine Whip, and Bianca called Tepig back. "Ok Lillypup, let's go! Use Bite!" yelled Bianca.

"Sni!" yelped Jaden.

"Jaden, can you still fight?" ask Touko, Jaden nodded a yes to Touko.

"Ok, use Tackle then." said Touko.

Snivy hit Lillypup who hit the ground hard. Bianca returned Lillypup and said, "That was a really fun battle."

"We better go to a Pokemon center, and heal our friends. Right, Jaden?" said Touko.

"Snivy!" Jaden said happily.

They ran to Striaton City's Pokemon center to get their Pokemon healed. After their Pokemon were healed, they ate the food that Touko made. "Wow! Touko, this so good!" said Bianca, "Right guys?"

"Tepig." said Tepig.

"Lilly." barked Lillypup.

"Pidove!" cried Gray.

"Gray, what the matter?" asked Touko.

"Pidove!" cried Gray as a blue light went around it, "Tranquill!"

"It's evolved into Tranquill!" happily cheered Bianca.

"It's cool that you evolved into Tranquill." cheered Touko.

"Sni sni!" Jaden cheered too.

"To think of it, are you going challenge Striation's gym leader?" asked Bianca.

"Hm...I didn't think of it." said Bianca.

"If you get all eight badges, you can challenge the elite four." said Bianca excitedly.

"Do you guys want to try doing that?" asked Touko, looking at Jaden and Gray.

Jaden and Gray nodded in agreement. "Touko if anyone can do that it's you." said Bianca.

"Thanks Bianca. Between the guys and you...I thought you forgot about me..." whispered Touko.

"No way Touko! You know that Touya likes you, and you Cheren act like brother and sister, and finally we are friends since you save me from a group of Heatmor five years ago." said Bianca.

"Thanks Bianca. Ok then. Let's go challenge the gym." said Touko.

"Race you to the gym." said Bianca, returning her Pokemon back to the Poke-ball, and Touko did the the same for Gray. Jaden jumped onto Touko's head. Toe to toe, Touko and Bianca raced to the gym.

As they ran into the gym, they were shocked to see how the gym looked inside. A man walked up to them and said, "Welcome to the Striation's gym. The gym leaders are Cilan, Chili, and Cress."

"What!? Three gym leaders?" ask Bianca.

"That's so cool! Bianca, let's go." said Touko, running off.

"Hey, wait for me!" yelped Bianca, chasing after Touko.

The first currant it took some time to open. Once they found out how it worked they rushed past it all to Cilan, Chili, and Cress. "Welcome to Satiation's gym I'm Cilan." said the boy with the green hair.

"I'm Chili." said the red hair boy.

"And I'm Cress." said the blue hair boy.

"I'm Touko and this is Jaden." said Touko.

"I'm Bianca." said Bianca.

"It nice to meet you." said Cilan.

"Let's battle!" yelled Chili.

"Don't forget Chili, there's two of them and three of us." said Cress.

"Right." sadly said Chili who ready for a fight.

"Who fight who?" asked Bianca.

"Which Pokemon type was your first Pokemon?" ask Cress.

"I pick a fire- type." said Bianca.

"And I pick a grass- type." said Touko.

"I face you Bianca." said Cress.

"Ok! Let's go!" yelled Bianca.

"And I will be facing you Touko." said Chili who is getting fire up.

"Ok." said Touko.

Bianca, Cilan, and Cress went off to one of the battle field.

Chili and Touko went to a different one. "Lillypup let's go!" yelled Chili sending out his Lillypup.

"Jaden ready?" ask Touko.

"Sni!" answer Jaden jumping off Touko shoulders.

"Lillypup use bite." said Chili as Lillypup begin to run to Jaden.

Jaden try to jump out of the way, but the Lillypup grab its tail. Lillypup throw Jaden into the air. Jaden twist in the air, and right before he hit the ground. His vine whip went around Lillypup's foot, and Jaden sent him right into the air. "Ok Jaden use Tackle." said Touko.

Jaden jump into the air, and hit Lillypup hard as he can. Lillypup smack hard on the ground, and Chili return Lillypup. "Here my final Pokemon, Pansear!" yelled Chili, "Ok use ember!"

Pansear blew out ember from its mouth. Jaden try to dodge the attack. The flame hit Jaden. "Jaden return." said Touko, "It all up to you, Gray!"

Gray flew out of her Pokeball. "Ok use gust." said Touko.

Gary sent a bast of wind right at Pansear. Pansear use ember to stop it, but Gray's gust attack turn into a fire wind. Which knock out Pansear. "Ok you win," said Chili handing her the badge.

"Thank you." said Touko as she was heading out. Bianca was out there waving her badge crazy at Touko. "So you got one to." laughing Touko.

A woman with long black hair, and with a lab coat ran up to them. "Hello." said Bianca and Touko.


End file.
